


Like A Soldier On A Battleground, Lying Wounded On The Field...

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan remembers the last anniversary he shared with Steph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Soldier On A Battleground, Lying Wounded On The Field...

Stan lies bleeding on the battleground, bleeding his life away and yet all he can think of is Steph and the last anniversary they had celebrated. He could remember her laugh as clear as ever, although now it was tears that escaped him. He hoped that she would survive and not give in to the pain of what happened here. She had promised to love him forever. Now he knew that their last anniversary would be all he remembered even as he died. She would remember it too, perhaps the memories would be bittersweet, but she would not forgive him for leaving her.


End file.
